Eita
His sanity having left him long ago, Eita became obsessed with discovering the secrets of the ancient tomb and continued to formulate a plan to unlock the elaborate sealing formula even well after the rest of his team had perished. Appearance Personality Eita's near 15 years isolated within the same ancient ruins has left him drastically altered form his former self, no longer resembling what anyone would consider normal. His many quirks, lack of self awareness and twisted logic are all results of his obsession with unsealing the hidden chamber within the ruins, unlocking the secrets within. Background Eita’s upbringing was much different than that of most children who choose to follow that path of a shinobi. Born into a small band of wandering ninja, Eita never grew up with any devotion to a specific nation or ninja village. The only family he knew from a young age was the small band of shinobi from various nations and clans. The group had no specific name and was a little known team of mercenaries who often took simple jobs such as security and escort missions. Due to his father separating from the group before becoming aware Eita's mother had become pregnant, Eita never knew his father, but this went mostly unnoticed by Eita as there were several strong men within the group to act as father figures. Due to his unusual environment, Eita began training as a ninja at a rather young age in order to limit the liability factor of the group. Possessing the same chakra nature as his mother, she acted as Eita’s primary trainer for most of his training years. Though Eita’s ability with Earth Release was never anything more than average, he was able to reach a satisfactory level much younger than most ninja due to the head start he had with his training. Though his skill in combat was never going to impress anyone, Eita was noted for excelling in the art of Fūinjutsu. With a member of the Uzumaki clan who specialized in Fūinjutsu being a member of his group, Eita had a perfect teacher to learn Fūinjutsu from. With his group Eita participated in various missions, ranging from delivery and retrieval, to security and combat. Though none of the missions completed by the wandering ninja were very significant, only occasionally resulting in combat against low level enemies, the group was able to live comfortably and happily. Despite everyone else in the group being content, Eita began looking past the simple jobs they so often accepted and longed for something bigger. Eita had heard several rumors about an ancient ruin with a hidden treasure sealed away. Thinking this was his opportunity at grandeur, Eita left his marry little band of friends and family to join up with a group of treasure hunters heading out to where the ruins were supposedly located. The last words Eita would ever hear his mother speak was a plea to return to the group once he had accomplished his goal at the ruins. The exact events that took place within the ruins are unknown, even to Eita who at some point was driven mad. Eita became completely obsessed with unsealing the main chamber deep within the ruins, which was protected by a sealing formula of the utmost complexity. Most the members of Eita's excavation team gave up after the first two weeks on site, but Eita and a few dedicated researchers remained to break the sealing formula and unlock the hidden treasure within. One by one the researchers died off, none from natural causes, as their skeletons remain, dotting the ruins with various weapons protruding from their withered bodies. It is unknown exactly who killed them, or for what reason. Eita, driven mad by either his obsession with the sealing formula or some other outside force, continues to converse with these skeletons as if they were still living beings, even after 20 years. Abilities Ninjutsu Earth Release Fūinjutsu Eita showed proficiency in the art of Fūinjutsu at a rahter young age, mastering the Unsealing Technique at the age of five. Having a member of the prominent Uzumaki clan within his band of companions, Eita had an excellent Fūinjutsu master to learn from. By the time the group disbanded and Eita decided to set off on his own, he was an extremely adept user of Fūinjutsu, his level of expertise comparable to that of a Tokubetsu Jōnin. When searching for work, he often used the label of "Fūinjutsu expert" rather than the label of "shinobi" to describe himself. Having mastered a variety of Fūinjutsu early in his life as a wondering ninja, Eita is surprisingly adept at not only utilizing Fūinjutsu based techniques, but dispelling them as well. Eita spent much of his spare time as a child learning about the autonomy of seals and how to combat them. By the time he set off on his own, Eita was an expert at dispelling seals, able to alter and nullify most forms of Fūinjutsu without much difficulty. Eita even once exclaimed that there was no seal that he could not break. Trivia Quotes "You remind me a lot of my mother. You know, if my mother was sexy like you."